


Just Deca Things

by phantomc0re



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Koschei of Oakdown, The Deca - Freeform, Theta Sigma of Lungbarrow, d@m, i have many a one shot, i just like sharing deca one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomc0re/pseuds/phantomc0re
Summary: Theta and Koschei set an egg on fire





	Just Deca Things

"Hey, Koschei, if i wanted to set an egg on fire, could you stop me?" Theta looked up to his friend, who gave him a confused look. "I mean, no, but... Why?" Koschei squinted and Theta grinned, "You should stand back." "Don't you fucking dare!"  
There was the sound of a flame starting and then a tiny explosion. Theta grinned, now covered in raw egg. Koschei sighed, "Do me a favor and never do that again." He rolled his eyes. Theta sighed, "Fiiine."  
"... You wanna go tell Ushas?" Koschei asked after a moment of silence. Theta nodded quickly, and jumping up.

Ushas was working calmly, her eyes flickered around the table and back at the vile of dark blue liquid. it was calm.

and then it wasnt. theta and koschei barged in. "what do you want?" ushas groaned. koschei laughed awkwardly, "we have something for you~" he sung out. "what is it? and make it quick..." ushas grumbled out. "Guess what Theta did!" koschei replied. "Something idiotic." Ushas looked back down at what she was doing. "Well- yes, but no."  
She raised an eyebrow. "I set an egg on fire."  
"YOU DID WHAT!? THAT COULD HAVE ACTUALLY BURNT SOMETHING DOWN!" she yelled.  
"...surprise!"

She rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Okay, whats the damage?"  
Koschei stifled a laugh, "The egg."


End file.
